TaIntEd, CRUel, and SINISTER Hearts
by The Gun Specialist
Summary: Alice, a 13 year old girl/chain finally frees herself from the Abyss and her MAD driven twin sister, Alyss. After living in an Alleyway for twelve days, she is found by a womanizing man, Eddrick, who promises her a family, and education. She takes up the offer, but wasn't expecting to be thrown into a school full of chains and contractors, and have to pretend to be a boy! AlicexOZ
1. Sinister meeting

**G.S. NOEL: HI! THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF TAINTED, CRUEL, AND SINISTER HEARTS! THIS IS MY FIRST PANDORA HEARTS FIC, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

* * *

_Where am I?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open to the clear blue sky, that was so foriegn to me. I felt worn out and my head hurt like it had been stabbed with a million scissors. My sight was hazy and I didn't feel like standing up.

_What happened...to that...power?_

"Hey! Get off the street, you're in my way, kid!" A loud and irratated voice yelled, followed by a string of curses. I tried to block out the noise, but the annoying old man's voice continue to ring in my ears. I used all the will power I had left to thrust myself up, and not punch the living daylights out of the guy. As soon as I stood up, my knees felt like jelly, and my head hurt even more.

The green haired man was in some kind of vehicle, the driver, with blue eyes that could have been deadly daggers. I looked around and saw that there were many people giving me the same look. I glared back at them, since it was the only thing that I could do. If it wasn't for this killer headache, I would have already sent these people to the deep deapths of the Abyss using B-Rabbit's power.

"You deaf too, Kid? Get the heck off the street!" Another voice yelled. Finally understanding what they meant, I took shaky steps to the end of the so called 'street' where others were standing. I felt some stares following me from behind.

I was too tired to scare them off.

_What was I doing again?_

I walked into a dark alleyway, my black hair, slowly following behind me. It wasn't that much of a struggle to get through and sit there with my small and skinny body. I was almost glad that I didn't get that much to chew on down in the Abyss.

_**What will you do now, Alice? Now that you've finally escaped from the Abyss. You have left your home and your dear sister. You have left me in this dark world, to seek adventure.**_

I knew that she was wrong. Wrong about everything. She was truly mistaken, if she thought that the Abyss was my home. That she _thought _of herself as my sister. That the reason why I had left the Abyss was for adventure, but in reality was to escape from her and her bloody clutches.

_**Not responding, huh? Oh, I get it. You're too weak after using most of that Rabbit's power. That's good, at this rate, you'll be coming back home sooner than you hoped. I can't wait Alice. **_A giggle followed after. _**Everyone's waiting for your return. **_

_Go away, Alyss. I don't have time for your useless crap._

Then, I forced off the connection between us.

Suddenly, I was filled with joy. At last, I was able to escape from that Wretched place, and find a world where I could start fresh. I would be able to search for those memories, those precious memories that my sister kept from me.

My head started to hurt again, and I removed my hand that I had pressed against the back of my head. I was surprised to find blood on my hands and I gritted my teeth. I knew that I wouldn't have left the Abyss unscathed. I pressed my hand harder against the wound.

_This is bad. Really bad. I'm feeling dizzy again. At this rate, if I get into trouble, I'll be dead before I even get to see Alyss again._

Not really knowing how to nurse this injury, I removed my red and black socks, tied them together, to make it longer, and wrapped it around my head, tied a knot to hold it together. It should block the blood for probably less than thirty minutes, but at least, I wouldn't be easily caught off guard.

_I wish that Alyss could have came with me._

* * *

**Eddrick's POV**

Digging my hands into my pockets, I pulled out a cigarette, and lit it with a small lighter before climbing out of the car.

"Xylander-Sama, where are you going?" My annoying driver asked in worry, tipping up his white cap. I straigtened out my white jacket, stretching and sighing. All I wanted to do was get some peace and quiet, probably find some contractors that would like to like to work to with me and my company.

"To work. Don't forget to come back in an hour to pick me up. Now leave." I didn't bother remembering his name becasue all my servants meant nothing to me, they were just loyal servants willing to stay by my side. The man wasted no time in leaving, and he quickly steered the car out of town. As soon as that annoying man was out of my sight, I walked down the street, dropping the cigarette onto the ground, and using my black shoe to drill it into the cement floor.

A young brown haired lady, that looked about fifteen was standing in front of a Cafe, wearing a white jacket over her short white dress with a silver glittery bow that was tied to her abdomen, and silver boots that reached up to her ankles. Her brown hair barely reached to her shoulders and her bangs covered her right eye. She held a small frilly white bag with silver stripes in her left hand, holding a small black phone in her right. Her hands wore white gloves with silver bows on them. She was tall and could easily pass as an adult. I could consider her as a 6.5 on a scale of 10.

Great, another innocent young lady that would easily fall to my charms. I pulled out a white rose, from my jacket with a white gloved hand. I took small but quick steps towards her, not wanting to startle her.

"Hello, and what a beautiful girl you are." I wasn't that good with compliments but with my ten years of experience, I knew what a girl would want like the back of my hand.

The brown haired girl, quickly turned around, her grey eyes filled with joy and as quickly as she turned around, her smile dropped and all hope left her eyes. She looked hopeless, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sir." She said, her fingers pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Why are you standing alone? Waiting for someone? No, impossible, no man would make a pretty girl as yourself wait. For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." I flirted, grabbing her chin and pushing her face up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was probably crying.

_So annoying._

"I was hoping to meet my date here. Gilbert-san would never stand me up, but he's thirty minutes late. I've been calling his phone, but he won't pick up." She glanced back at her phone, and pulled away from me, looking away. I was about to give her the rose.

_Too easy. This is the perfect chance._

"Then, how about accompan-"

_"Blair!" _I was interrupted by a loud male voice. Blair looked up and stood up from the bench, puttung her phone away, and running to meet up with the black haired boy. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, and put the white rose back into my jacket. The boy had curly hair and golden eyes, that softened immediately when seeing Blair. Blair was grabbed into a hug by 'Gilbert'. She blushed automatically, and I watched, amused. The young man wore a white button up shirt, which buttons were undone half way, a silver tie, black slacks, and black shoes.

"Sorry for being late, I was helping the Young Master get dressed for a party he was asked to attend." He said sheepishly. The girl swooned, blushing even more.

"That's so like you! Don't worry, I wasn't doubtful for a second. Actually I was kept company by a very nice man over-" By the time she could finish her statement, I slipped away into a nearby alleyway.

"-there."

I sighed and luckily enough, I was able to squeeze into the suffocating alley. It really smelt bad in there, like an animal had died. I really shouldn't have crawled in. I moved with hasty steps, lighting another cigarette, and being as positie as I could be with a calm mind.

_I should have just snatched her away before that boy had shown up. Damn, I was at least hoping to keep her as a pet._

He stepped on something soft, and looked down in curiousity. It was a worn out blue blanket with holes in it. It covered a small lump, that really looked suspicious.

I kicked the lump, and expected it to move. It moved slightly, and I crouched down beside it. It looked as small to be a child.

_Maybe I could take them back to the Mansion. If it's a boy, he'll be my successor, a girl, my new toy._

I reached for the hem of the blanket and pulled it off, revealing the petite body of a young black haired boy. I scrunched up my nose.

_No, the child looks more like a girl. Now that I look closely. _I confirmed.

She wore a red shirt with a cartoon of a clock, black pants, black boots, and...socks tied around her head? She drew back, pulling the blanket with her, with questionable eyes.

Her purple eyes were beautiful, like lavender, but dull. Her clothes looked dirty and she didn't look that different. She was covered in dirt, from head to toe, and the socks around her head were soaked with dried blood and dirt. For a moment, she looked broken and fragile, but she quickly toughened up.

"Sariah." I muttered the name of me desceased early wife. The girl narrowed her eyes at me.

She glared at me and I was taken back at how cute she looked. She resembled Sariah so much that it was painfully obvious. The black hair, those purple eyes, that facial expression! What a waste it would be for such a girl as beautiful as this one if I left her out here.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Was the question that the girl had asked.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Being stuck in a small corner for twelve days wasn't as simple as I thought. I was powerless and injured, often annoyed when people would peek in and gape at me. I found a big and worn out blanket near a tin can. It didn't look as if it belonged to anyone, so I took it back with me into my small shelter. I was never hungry, so I didn't need to eat anything. My head din't hurt as much as it did when I got to Earth, so it was easy enough for someone as carefree as me to completely forget about it and continue to live on.

I wondered how long I had before someone would finally throw me out, or worse, my sister would find me and take me back to that dark world. I shuddered at the thought of my twin sister. It was unusual that she hadn't contacted me ever since, but I wasn't concerned.

I had thought that no one would dare walk into the dark alleyway, but I wasn't expecting a middle aged man to walk by, and rudely interrupt my sleep.

"Sariah." He had said, after roughly grabbing my blanket and pulling it off of me. I shivered and glared up at him. The black haired man looked decent and looked like one of those wealthy snobs. "Wrong." I glared at him, and growled, snatching away my blanket from him and secretly hoping that he would scurry off.

Unfortunately he stayed, looking at me with curiousity. I was feeling really tense with this man breathing down my neck. Were all humans on Earth like this?

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously. The man was taken back, but then blinked twice, shaking his head. I sniffed the air, and quickly covered my sensitive nose. What was that smell?!

"You smell horrible." I said right out bluntly, my nose scrunching up on disgust. The man looked at me, baffled and annoyed by my statement, but quickly changed his expression.

"Oh, how rude of me." He removed the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it onto the ground right next to me, and stomp hard on it, taking out it's light. I watched, not really interested, but slightly intimidated. He then removed the white gloves in his hands, shoving them in his jacket pockets. He held out his right hand to me, and I looked on surprised.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to find such a beauty as yourself lying by at my feet." I felt a chill run up my spine as soon as he had said this. Is he obsessed with younger girls or something? Oh, there must be a word for that.

I hesitantly shook his hand, and he laughed at my uneasy expression. I cringed and pulled my hand away, glaring at him.

"My name is Eddrick Xylander. Would you be as kind as to give me yours?" He introduced himself, tipping his hat at me. I pursed my lips at this and scooted away from the weirdo.

"No." I could tell that he was flabbergasted by my response, but I didn't care. Why couldn't he just leave me alone and let me rot in my hole of despair? Why does everyone want to invade and annoy me?

"Feisty one, huh? That's new." He whispered to himself, a smile creeping up to his lips. My stomach turned, and I almost gagged at how perverted his eyes were when he looked at me. OK, if this guy continues to annoy me, I will punch the living daylights out of him.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

He grabbed my chin with his right hand, reaching into his jacket with his left, and pulling something out.

_A weapon?_

I growled at him, and struggled against his strong grip, my nails digging into his wrists. His grip didn't waver, and neither did his smile.

_Food?_

The man had pulled out a small and delicate white flower from his jacket, smiling down at me. He tilted my head to the side, putting the flower above my right ear. I waited for him to finish, and finally, he released me.

"It's a white rose." He simply said, his smile fading away. I shivered immediately when a strong wind flew past us. The man seemed perfectly fine, unaware. I, on the other hand was shaking, and my teeth grinded against each other. I grasped the blanket tighter around my body, and sighed in content when the wind stopped. I looked up to them man, who continued to stare down at me.

"Why did you give me this? Is it edible?" I asked him. He laughed and said a small no, and I frowned. "I'm sorry, it's not meant to be eaten. It's a flower. Have you never heard of one?" He asked me. I puffed my cheeks and frowned in defense. "It's not like these things grow where _I _come from." I retorted. Nothing like stupid flowuums or whatever it's called, grow in the _Abyss._ Nothing could grow in such a dark place such as that. I shuddered.

Was it really necessary for humans to hand out small flowers to each other as a greeting? If so, I might as well find a way to gather some flowers, if I want to start a new life down here.

"I had no one else to give it to. It fits you perfectly you know? So much that I want to dig up a hole and hide because it makes your beauty even more radiant." I rolled my eyes at him, and looked away, pink tinting my cheeks. _What's that supposed to mean? Tch, annoying man._

"Well, thank you...Anyway, my name's Alice!" I introduced, feeling embarrassed for no apparent reason. _Embarrassed? How was I, the B-Rabbit, supposed to feel embarrassed? That's impossible, those kind of emotions aren't allowed._

"That's a pretty name. Hey, you know what, I'll do you a favor." He said, looking excited. I could feel my head throb in pain. I raised an eyebrow at him that basically spelled out, 'Amuse me'.

"How about you come back to the Mansion with me, and I'll clean you right up. I guess that it'll be alright to do that, since you look like you don't belong anywhere. Additionally, I think you would make a very fine gentlemen. And a cute one too." He proposed the idea to me, but something in my gut told me not to accept his request, seeing as it could be a trap that to lure me away and kidnap me.

_A very cute gentlemen? Does he think I'm guy? Well, he can think what he wants._

_"-and I'll clean you right up." _

_Shudder._

But, I hated to admit that Eddrick was _right. _I don't belong a_nywhere. _I didn't have a home yet. As of now, I was homeless and on my own.

"So, what do you say, Alice? Are you willing to be a part of my family?" He asked me, holding out his hand to me once more. I narrowed my eyes and lightly touched it, and he grasped it in his big hands, taking my breath away.

_The thought of having a family, sounds nice._

I closed my eyes that were already about to tear up and smiled up at the first person to accept me into this new world.

"Sure. I would like that very much, Xylander."

* * *

**Preview:**

_**"I'm terribly sorry, Alice-Sama! Please don't blame Eddrick-Sama, he should not be blamed. For it is me at fault. I'll accept any punishment! I'm not worthy of your presence, please forgive me!"**_

_**"Sariah. We didn't really get along. We were forced into marriage, and she hated my guts as much as I did towards her. She was as feisty as you, and really beautiful too." **_

_**"But, Kami was she annoying as hell! Always pestering me about how my attitude towards women was vile and how I was never faithful to our marriage. Sneaking out to be with other woman was something that she had always hated about me." **_

**Whatever that man plans to do with me, I'll make sure to put a stop to it all. Besides, how much more can I even take until**_** my **_**time runs out?**

* * *

**G.S. NOEL: THANKS FOR READING! AND IF YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Cruel realizations

**G.S. NOEL: HEHE! THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEW EMZ286! AND HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER OF- OH YOU ALREADY KNOW THE TITLE! IT MIGHT NOT BE ALL THAT GREAT, BUT JUST PLEASE BEAR WITH IT. :'D NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE!**

**ALICE: WHAT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER?**

**G.S. NOEL: OH CRAP! I FORGOT! **

**OZ: WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**

**G.S. NOEL: YOU AND ALICE TO GET TOGETHER IN THE MANGA...I MEAN COME ON, IT'S ABOUT TIME. **

**ALICE&OZ: NOEL!**

**G.S. NOEL: OKAY, OKAY, GUN SPECIALIST NOEL DOES NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS, ALICE, ALYSS, OZ, GIL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. EXCEPT FOR EDRRICK AND OTHER OC'S**

* * *

"Alice-Sama, you're so lucky." The young maid had told me for the fifth time, her black eyes looking at me in the mirror weakly, as she brushed my hair softly. I didn't know what to say in response, each time any of the maids told me that. But, all I could think of was how sad these girls were. Many were a tad older than me, and a few of the unlucky ones were really young.

She pinned my hair up into a braided bun, and brushed my bangs out. Every since that Eddrick guy brought me into his custody, the maids had been caring for me. On the first night, I was scrubbed down, my injuries had been tended to, and I was fed.

The clothes were very elegant, but not very comfortable to be in. For some reason, all the maids disapproved of my boyish attire, ripping it from my hands and keeping it at distance away from me. Today, was an example of when I had to wear one of Eddrick's recommendations.

A purple dress, with light pink frills on my waist, and the skirt was decorated with pink bows. My hands were covered with purple lacy gloves that stopped a my wrists. I had suggested that my legs were covered with fishnet tights, if they thought that I wasn't plaanning on wearing any with Eddrick around, then they were damned. To finish it off, I was forced into purple heels with straps.

I groaned as soon as the girl finished styling my ridiculously long hair. She smiled at her neat work and gave my shoulders a tight squeeze.

"Please, try to give a good impression. After all, Alice-Sama, you are a _very _lucky girl." She said softly in my ear. I shuddered at her action, but soon was distracted when she pulled me up from my seat, pushing me gently to the door.

"Hey! Don't push me-" When I got to the door, another maid with dirty blonde hair gave me a wryly smile. I stopped in front of her, and sighed.

"I'm here to escort you downstairs, Alice-sama." She simply said, in the same regular tone that all the maids had talked in. The maid who had done my hair, closed the door behind me, which startled me. I frowned at the maid standing before me. She was taller than me, but had the glint of a child in her eyes. I smiled sadly, removing the frown from my face.

"Of course. I appreciate it." When those words left my mouth, the girl's brown eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly softened. Her lip trembled, and she let out a bit of a _real _smile towards me. I was blown away by how a simple five words could make a person so happy.

"H-Hai, Alice-Sama." She bowed to me, silent tears slowly building up in her eyes.

* * *

**Eddrick POV**

I sat on the small couch, my right arm wrapped around one of my maids shoulder, and my left holding a cup of red wine. The poor fool was another lucky one, that I had picked off the street about two weeks ago. A brunette that had turned nineteen.

"Xyalnder-Sama, I-I can't do this anymore!" She exclaimed, bursting out into tears. I had wrapped my arm around her, pulling her down onto the couch, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What is it, dear. Tell me what's on your mind." I comforted her in a fake concerned voice, scowling inside. The girl's hands formed a fist when holding onto the button up shirt, and I could already feel the wetness of her tears.

"I'm not of use to you. I can't deal with those clingy clients anymore. I-I only belong to you Xylander-Sama. My heart, body, and soul. Whenever I tell these to my guests, they just brush it off. I don't want to go through the pain anymore." She continued to sob into my chest.

_Great, she's already broken. I hate broken toys._

"The reason why you're working with these people is because you love me, right? Afterall, I promised you that I would always be there to love you." I raised her chin, kissing her softly on the lips. That seemed to stop her tears, and she was quick to respond. I bit her lower lip, and felt her shiver under my cold touch.

"X-Xyalnder-Sama-!" I smirked and continued to kiss her neck. _In the end, all this girl could ever be to me was a disposable play toy._

"Disgusting."

That word left me in awe, and I raised my head to see an enraged Alice watching the scene, with a flushed face. Standing next to her was another one of my maids, that didn't look surprised at all. I was quick to push the girl from me, to stand up and bow.

"Alice, thank you for accepting my invitation."

* * *

_Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, disgusting, THIS MAN IS VILE!_

I could feel my face getting hot with rage, as I watched Eddrick literally throw himself onto the child, eager to suck the life out of her with the many kisses he was giving her. Just what the _hell _was going on here? My hands tightened into fists, and I could already feel a vein popping out of my forehead.

"Disgusting." I snarled, loudly enough for Eddrick to look up at me. He gave me a look of bewilderment, shoving the girl away from him, and standing up to bow to me.

"Alice-Kun, thank you for accepting my invitation." His words pissed me off, and I felt like finding the nearest object to throw at him. How dare this man fool around with all these innocent girls, putting his filthy hands all over them, and toyng with their feelings and emotions.

"Shut the hell up, you jerk!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the middle aged man. Eddrick smiled at me, strodding over to the staircase.

"Alice-Kun, please forgive me for the way I presented myself in front of you. If I had known that you'd be ready," He looked back at the dazed girl on the couch. "I would have cleaned up faster." When the girl realized that he was talking about her, she jumped up from the couch, a scared look on her face.

"'_If I had known you'd be ready that quickly, I would have cleaned up faster.' _Don't give me any of that filthy shit. I just saw what you did, so don't just brush it off as if it was just an everyday thing, you ass. Unless-" I snarled, and bared my teeth at the vile man. The maid looked between me and Eddrick, looking at us with a look of remourse on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry, Alice-Sama! Please don't blame Eddrick-Sama, he should not be blamed. For it is me at fault. I'll accept any punishment! I'm not worthy of your presence, please forgive me!" She apologized, bowing to me. I didn't know what to say to the either of them, but I bit my lip and decided to let it pass, _for now._

Both of the maids scrambled upstairs, leaving me and the King of Eros behind. Eddrick sat on the couch, a cup of red liquid in his hands, and motioned for me to sit with him. Still apalled by the nasty presentation, I refused, and made sure to stand at least one foot away from the man.

I avoided eye contact with him, and focused more rather on the pictures of a beautiful black haired woman that was grinning triumphantly in every photo that was displayed on the walls of the room. Especially the one that sitting on the table with a young Eddrick scowling with her arm around his neck in a fierce headlock. Eddrick's hard gaze was on me, I fidgited under it.

"I loved her, you know." He cracked the awkward silence that I had created. I slowly turned to him, only to see a sort of guilty look dawning his face.

I didn't answer him, and kept my hands on my hips, frowning. _Loved? What does that word even mean? It seems to have a lot of importance, since the maid had used it when talking to Eddrick. _

"Sariah. We didn't really get along. We were forced into marriage, and she hated my guts as much as I did towards her. She was as feisty as you, and really beautiful too." I looked at Eddrick like he had lost his mind. _Never thought that this guy would be decent._

"But, Kami was she annoying as hell! Always pestering me about how my attitude towards women was vile and how I was never faithful to our marriage. Sneaking out to be with other woman was something that she had always hated about me." I face palmed and stopped myself from flipping over the table and beating the living daylights out of the guy.

"But, the one thing that she didn't know was how badly she affected me. Her smile, her laugh, her temper. I could never touch Sariah the way I touched those other girls. I just c_ouldn't._" Eddrick took a sip of the red liquid in his cup and closed his eyes, before rubbing his temples. I almost felt sorry for the guy. _Even a man as thoughtless as him, must have a heart somewhere._

"Then, what happened?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Eddrick's bangs sheltered his eyes and he raised a hand caressing his forehead. His posture loosened. "She disappeared."

I didn't know what to say to him. He was so sad, this man. It wasn't that much of a surprise that he had turned out to become a man who picks up random girls off the street and toys with their emotions. I sighed. I was never good with sad stories nor had I ever bothered to deal with them. Or sad people in general. I awkwardly grinned at him.

"You're right. She looks very beautiful and she sounds like a strong woman. But, no surprise that you're the same womanizer that you were before." I said, scratching my cheek sheepishly. I heard a light chuckle from him, and blushed.

"W-What? You wanna die already?! You fucktard!" I screeched, baring my teeth. Eddrick quickly closed his mouth and looked away.

"Well, she _was _unusual in many ways. Anyway, Alice-Kun, I wanted to inform you that I'll be enrolling you into a School. The Enlightment School for the Young and Wealthy. Pandora." He concluded blankly, setting his wine back onto the table.

I raised an eyebrow, skeptical about the concept of what 'School' was. Eddrick seemed to catch my expression and sighed heavily. I hoped whatever this, 'Pandora' school was, it didn't get me in trouble or anything.

"Alice, there's no reason for you to fret over it. I'm sure that the Maids will tutor you, or I'll have someone at your school help you with your studies." Eddrick raised his hand to pat my small head. I blinked in confusion, shifting my head to the side.

"Eddrick, I wanna stay home. I don't like being around people." I lied, hoping that he would fall for it, and allowed me to stay at the Mansion. After all, it _was _safer here than anywhere else where people were able to hurt you in so many ways.

He simply pouted at me, giving me the middle-aged man version of the puppy eyes. "B-But, It took me a lot of time and hard work to find a place where you could learn with others. A place where you couldn't hide the fact that you were a chain. Plus no boy could harm you since you would be disguised as a boy." He said, pulling his hand back.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "So, that doesn't change the fact tha-HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'CHAIN'? YOU KNOW THAT I'M A CHAIN, YOU ASSHOLE?!" I screeched loudly, taken back. Eddrick stood up, turning his back to me, and walking over to the wall full of pictures. I watched him, my eyes widening with every step he took.

"Words, words, words, Alice. Control your words and hold your tongue. A lady should never swear. For she will not recieve a hand in marriage." He scolded me.

It's not like what he said scared me. I had no idea what he was talking about. Did it really matter that I had better act like a lady, after all, hadn't he made it clear enough that being a guy was what he wanted?

I waved him off.

He stopped in front of a picture that hung loosely off the wall, quickly adjusting it. He sowly turned back at me, a hand resting on his hip. I made sure that his posture didn't waver my courage.

"Ne." I said lowly, my eyebrows raising up in surprise. Surely, most of my powers had been sealed and I was just a weak little shell of a monster. I could already feel all my nerves tingling and my body was shaking. _A new life, huh? What a great way to start it off, Alice._

Eddrick smirked wickedly at me. "_'You're a very lucky boy, Alice'. _Was it? You sure are. For me to welcome you into this warm home of mine. Where you don't become a maid, but actually apart of my family. I have decided. No boy can touch you, that privilege is mine alone. Remember that." He whispered looking glumly at Alice. He shook his head, holding it up with his hand. "I'm starting to already feel the after affects of that wine...-Oh! Did you hear that, Alice? Sorry, you are dismissed." He lightly chuckled waved a hand dismissive towards me, and I quickly rolled up the front of my dress by the hem, and walked quickly towards the dark lit staircase. I looked back at him, and I wasn't surprised to see him cuddling with another maid, while holding another cup of red wine in his hands.

"I'm starting to feel like I understand why Sariah might have left you." I said, loudly enough for him to hear. He paid no atttention to me, and I gritted my teeth.

My grip on my dress tightened and I cautiously walked up the stairs in the unusual heels that were forced onto me. _Whatever that man plans to do with me, I'll make sure to put a stop to it all. Besides, how much more can I even take until _my _time runs out?_

* * *

**Preview: **

_**"I don't think that Gilbert was suggesting that your relationship together was sexual or anything, Oz-Sama."**_

_**"My name is Alice. Just Alice. No last name, no honorifics." **_

_**"Now, now, Alice. You can't go around calling people perverts. It's not nice, you see." **_

_**"Come on, say it. Now yell it out with enthusiasm. Like this, ONEE-CHAN!"**_

**Being around Sharon was the only true reason why I would always try to keep my outburts at a minimum in class.-Alice**

* * *

**ALICE: YAY! WE'RE DONE!**

**OZ: FOR SOME REASON I WANT TO BREAK EDDRICK'S FACE.**

**G.S. NOEL: BY NEXT CHAPTER, I THINK EVERYONE WOULD WANT TO BREAK YOUR FACE.**

**OZ: ME, WHY ME?**

**ALICE: BECAUSE WE LIKE TO BULLY YOU.**

**OZ: *POUT* NO WAY.**

**ALICE: WHAT BOTHERS ME IS THE QUOTE FROM THE PREVIEW.**

**G.S. NOEL: THE ONE ABOUT GILBERT?**

**ALICE: YEP. OZ AND SEAWEED HEAD ARE SEXUALLY INVOLVED IN EACH OTHER. YEAH, IT KINDA BOTHERS ME.**

**G.S. NOEL: I FEEL SORRY FOR GIL.**

**ALICE: I SECOND THAT.**

**OZ: GEEZ, CAN'T YOU JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT ME? AM I THAT BAD.**

**EVERYONE: YES.**

**G.S. NOEL: OKAY, I NEED TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK. SO, FINISH IT OFF ALICE.**

**ALICE: THANKS FOR READING, R&R!**

**OZ: RATINGS MAY CHANGE BECAUSE OF ALICE'S BAD MOUTH!**

**ALICE: *GLARE***

**OZ: *SWEAT DROP* BYE!**


	3. A heart full of idiots

**G.S. NOEL: I'M BACK...?**

**ALICE: CHAPTER 3! FINALLY!**

**G.S. NOEL: I JUST HOPE THAT I WASN'T GONE FOR TOO LONG. -_- I TOOK TOO LONG GOING BACK TO EDIT THIS. REMEMBER, I DID THIS FOR YOU ALICE. YOU MIGHT BE A BIT OOC IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**OZ: WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DEPRESSED?**

**G.S. NOEL: BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL HERE... -_-''**

**OZ: R-REALLY? SHOULD I LEAVE THEN?**

**G.S. NOEL: NO, BECAUSE I NEED YOU.**

**ALICE: &**&^*(()*^^6**

**G.S. NOEL & OZ: O_o WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALICE?**

**ALICE: IT WAS CENSORED.**

**G.S. NOEL: OK... LET'S BEGIN, SHALL WE.**

**ALICE: GUN SPECIALIST NOEL DOES NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, SHE ONLY OWN OC'S WHICH AT THIS PPOINT ARE EDDRICK, ALLY, AND GEORGE. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR ALICE'S LANGUAGE...HEY!**

* * *

"Alice-Sama, you look wonderful."

I brushed off the small compliment, stepping out of the car on wobbly legs. My hair was put into a low ponytail. Two long braids fell down both sides of my face, and my bangs were also brushed down. I wore the uniform, a black blazer with the school symbol, a panda with a bamboo stick(Weird, and KAWAII! *Clears throat* Say anything, and I'll slice you into pieces!) and a gold trim hem. A white button up shirt with a golden tie, and black slacks with a golden hem. I had chosen to wear black shoes(Thank Kami, no heels!). Luckily, I wore no makeup. I was then suggested to wear glasses by Eddrick, and I guess that I included them in my uniform.

Sigh. What am I some dress up doll?

The middle aged maid quickly grabbed my cheeks firmly, smiling down at me. Her forehead was wrinkled, and her smile quivered. "Now, Alice-Sama, before you enter your classroom, I want to remind you that there will be a lady named Sharon Rainsworth, who will assist you throughout the whole year. And the year after that and so on." She rolled her eyes at me, and I raised an eyebrow at her attitude.

"And?" I asked impatiently. The maid released my cheeks, patting my head firmly. "Don't get too involved with those students. Don't let them find out that you're a girl. Eddrick-Sama adores you dearly, and he won't let any boy taint you. Present yourself like a true gentlemen would, and please, whatever you do, don't form any contracts with anyone. And don't dirty your uniform." She gave me a tight squeeze on my shoulders, and I sighed, nodding slowly.

Not that I was listening or anything. The only thing I seemed to catch was act like a gentlemen and dirty my uniform or something. Whatever, it's not like they had control of my well being or anything.

_Acting like a guy wouldn't be too hard, now would it? All I have to do is act like I always do._

"Arigato...?" I opened one eye, smiling at her, before turning on my heel to walk towards the gate. At my stay at the Xylander Mansion, I realized that all the Maids had not been picked off the streets unwillingly, but they had chosen to stay and love Eddrick. It was really unbelievable, yes. How could they be so loyal to a man who toys with their feelings and make them feel overused when forced to 'work' with 'clients'. The nerve of that man.

I couldn't help but tighten the hold on my bag strap, and slowly but carefully looked up at the tall building that was surrounded by a lot of land and students as well. I stood there for probably two minutes, looking on in awe. Who knew 'School' could be such a big place! It could even go head to toe with the Xylander Mansion.

I let my grip on the bag loosen and sneered at myself. _Oh look, little Alice is already getting all warm and comfortable in the Human World-Is what Alyss would say to tease me. Don't get too comfortable Alice-no, B-Rabbit. _I took in a deep breath, and walking through the big double doors, a smirk rising to my lips unknowingly.

* * *

**Oz Vessalius POV**

"Hey, Gil?" My timid servant looked back at me from his seat, his curly hair covering the right side of his face.

My other friend, George sat next to me on my right. He let his head rest lethargically. He had sloppy orange hair, and brown eyes. He groaned and forced his head up, glaring at both me and Gil. Geez, how much sleep did he get last night?

"Yes, Young Master?" He asked, unlike his appearance, his voice was small yet firm. I smiled a bit, unpacking my bag and laying out my books on my desk.

"How was the date with um-" I sighed in annoyance when my mind suddenly went blank. What was that girl's name again? Sam? No. Emily? No, dumped her last month. Ally? Nope, that girl was too clingy to Gil and flirted with me as well. Ew, Such a bother. I stopped unpacking for a moment, staring at Gilbert until he understood that I forgot his girlfriend's name.

"Wow, Oz. Just wow. You're pathetic. Too many girls on your mind." I heard George say, trying to get on my nerves. I glowered, and guessed a random name.

"Glare?"

It didn't take him long.

"Blair." Gil said in a whisper.

I quickly avoided the awkward atmosphere and moved on with the subject. "Yeah, how is she? Have you been treating her right, or do I have to enlighten you again?" I snickered when he blushed a bit, his cheeks pink. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. Even if Gil was my best friend and servant, it was funny and easy as hell to mess with his mind like a innocent child.

"Yeah, well she's really nice. Unlike Ally, who um, didn't approve of our relationship." Gil explained to me, avoiding eye contact with me.

Cute.

I grabbed his chin, bringing my face closer to his, smiling. I could already see his face paling and sweat forming on his forehead. His gold eyes widened in shock. "That's so cute, Gil. I wonder what kind of relationship you meant by that. But, I think that I can already guess." I used one of my fingers to tickle his chin.

Raven, Gil's chain was quick to turn to us, getting intrigued with what was going on. He had shaggy jet black hair that reached past his shoulders by an inch, and yellow eyes, like Gil. They could be twins, it they would change their hairstyles.

Oh, you want to know what a chain is. Okay, I'll elaborate. Chains are former humans that have been held in the Abyss. They start to transform into these changes after being overwhelmed with the power of the Abyss. So, yeah, they aren't humans anymore. Although they become really strong beings, they are unable to escape the Abyss without having a human contractor to grant them enough power to escape. In Pandora, chains are all in the forms of humans, and have _legal _contractors. These legal contractors are basically the other half of the school's population. In Pandora, we are warned of creating _illegal _contracts with stray chains. If we do-um it's kinda hard to explain since I haven't experienced it. You _and _your chain are sent to the deepest depths of the Abyss. So yeah, be warned.

By the way, I'm one of those independent low lives that have to hide everyday from crazy contractors and chains because I have no chain to depend on. Yeah, right, like I'd hide.

"I don't think that Gilbert was suggesting that your relationship together was sexual or anything, Oz-Sama." He said, with boredom, giving us no reaction as from his facial expression. I raised an eyebrow and let Gil go.

Gil quickly pushed away from my desk, already turning blue, and eyebrows twitching. I gave him a blank look, continuing to unpack. "Master, surely you must be mistaken. I meant servant and Master relationship. My _job." _Gil raised both hands up defensively.

George laughed. "He was just messing with you, Gilbert. Calm down. But hey, I don't blame you, he's practically on every girl's tail, cuddling, kissing, and doing what not with them." George said, combing his bangs back, with his fingers.

"George!" Gil hissed, his eyes narrowing at the orange haired boy. George gave a small laugh that really started pissing me off.

"Shut up." I snapped at him, not really something I did often. I took in a deep breath, trying not to loose my cool. Gil looked at me, surprised. George didn't look surprised at all. As if he had anticipated my reaction.

OK, maybe I did mess around with girls, _a lot. _But, I never really did lose my first kiss or anything, if you must ask, to any of them. I respected girls, while most were easy to wrap around my finger. But, I would never force a girl to lose something precious to her, it was just wrong.

"Player."

"George, can't you just drop it?"

"Nope. I'm having too much fun."

"Oh, I get it. You're just mad about what happened with Emily." I retorted, scrunching up my nose, and folding my arms over my chest, George looked at me, almost with killer intent, and I smirked.

"Fu-"

* * *

**Alice POV**

I pressed my ear to the hard white door, letting my weight lean against it. An adult woman with light brown hair and pink eyes had just walked in, wearing a long black skirt that flowered around her feet and a purple button up shirt.

_**"You must be Alice, right? Alice Xylander. I'm Sharon Rainsworth. I'm a teacher and I've been assigned as your personal tech." The young woman didn't look that older than me.**_

_**"Hi, Miss Sharon. And please, just call me Alice. No last name, no honorifics please." I said, smiling.**_

_**Miss Sharon blushed fully, swooning. "Oh my goodness! You're just too cute, Alice-Chan! Kya! I think I'm going to have a Meltdown!" She squealed, moving around like jelly. I stared at her, horrified.**_

_**"M-Miss Sharon...?" I stuttered, my eyes fluttering in surprise. Miss Sharon quickly adjusted her posture, shaking her head. She turned her back to me, and flipping the hair off her shoulder. **_

_**"Sorry, about that. Just wait out here before I call you in to introduce yourself." She winked at me before strutting into the classroom.**_

_**"W-What? Why did you call me, Alice-Chan? I'm a guy you know?" I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.**_

_**Sharon just smiled and shook her finger, holding the door open. "I can just tell, Alice-Chan." She turned around and walked back in before I could even correct her about using honorifics.**_

I pursed my lips, furrowing my eyebrows. "Just what does 'Tech' mean exactly?" I placed my hand on the door, trying to hear more of the conversation between the adult and the students.

"-and please welcome her into this community with wide loving arms. Alice Xylander!" I squealed in shock as the door suddenly opened, and thanks to gravity I was pulled along with it.

_CRAP!_

"KYA!"

* * *

**3RD POV**

Alice landed softly on the ground, a small bump forming on her head, and the uncomfortable feeling of plastic being pushed against her nose(glasses). The class roared with light laughter, and chuckles. Even Sharon herself couldn't help but laugh cutely at Alice. _Well, I can't blame her for being embarrassed._

Fearing the worst of humiliation, Alice jumped up, holding her bag close to her chest, looking around the classroom, with big and fierce eyes. _Shut up. _She wanted to yell abruptly. _Don't you dare laugh at the one person who could end your life in a swipe of her scythe if she wanted to. _A small blush formed on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"A-Alice, please introduce yourself and state whether you are a chain or wish to be a contractor. Also, if you have anything else to add say anything you want the class to know about you." Sharon instructed, wiping away any tears in her eyes.

Alice puffed out her cheeks, grabbing a piece of chalk, from Sharon's open palms, and wrote out her name in big letters on the Chalk Board with her back to everyone.

She spun around to meet the gazes of her surprised classmates. "My name is Alice. Just Alice. No last name, no honorifics." She said, handing the small piece of chalk back to Sharon.

"I'm a chain." She finally said, placing her bag on her shoulder, and letting her right hand rest on her hip.

"So, you all better watch it, and not get in my way! Or else you'll have to face the consequences, ya'll bunch of fuckers! Got that?!" She snapped, beaming with pride.

Her classmates were in awe at her little presentation, but kept silent the moment. Alice smirked and placed her hands firmly on her hips. The fun she would have with these people once she was able to regain the form of a B-Rabbit.

"Wow, I don't think I've known a guy cool enough to say something like that." Alice ignored the whispers that circulated around the room.

"Yeah, I would love to be his servant."

"Who's hotter? Oz-Sama, or Alice-Sama!"

"Oz-Sama of course!"

"You bite your tongue! Alice-Sama has some dark and mysterious aura around him."

Oz stared at Alice with slight interest smiling to himself. _I can't believe that the guy looks as cute as a girl...but his attitude's scary as hell. _Was the only thought running through his head. Gil looked back at his Master, sighing helplessly when he saw his attentive look.

Unknown to anyone, George leaned across his desk, and when Oz had drifted into his own wonderland, he had swiftly snipped his scissors into his black uniform jacket pocket. He was satisfied when he had created a decent sized hole, quickly retreating and hiding the scissors behind his back.

Alice kept her gaze on him, giving him a I-saw-watch-you-did-so-don't-act-so-sly look. George blushed a bit, smiling widely at her, and Alice only glared back.

Sharon pulled Alice into her bosom holding her tenderly. Alice blushed deeply, trying to push her away. "Ara~, isn't Alice-Chan just too cute?" Sharon squealed, successfully hugging a purple faced Alice to her chest. The boys in the classroom started to get excited, and the girls just stared at the two, dumbfounded.

"Wow, he's only been here for like five minutes and he's even got Sharon-Sensei wrapped around his finger."

"I feel really jealous for some reason."

"Oz looks stumped."

"Who cares. Go get her kid!"

Alice started pushing away again, using the palms of her hands. "I canf vweef! Fifu, lef go offu we." Alice said, her voice muffled. Sharon finally let her go, giving her a small confused look. "What?"

Alice took in a deep breath, exhaling. Her face turning back to its normal color. She held a hand to her chest, and took a step back, glaring at the innocent looking Sharon. "What the hell was that about?! I said, 'I can't breathe. Please, let go of me.' Didn't I already tell you, no honorifics!" Alice huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, the small bag dangling from one of her arms.

Sharon smiled wickedly. "Right, Alice-_Chan. _Why don't you sit right next to Oz-Sama, by the window?" She patted Alice's shoulder, nodding over at Oz, who was secretly being thankful. Alice nodded, her frown deepening. The boy had been staring at her the whole time with this creepy look on his face.

Alice's mood darkened and she looked down at her feet. Sharon leaned over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Just what could Alice be upset with now? She got to sit right next to the most wanted boy in the whole school.

"Why do I have to sit next to such a-a-a-Eh? What was the word again?" She turned her head to Sharon. Sharon held a finger to her lips before she smiled. "Oh, you must mean to call Oz-Sama a pervert." Sharon explained.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, a pervert!" Alice outburst, pointing a small accusing finger at the boy guilty as charged. Oz's jaw comically dropped to the ground, his eyes bulging out of his head in disbelief This boy had just walked in five minutes ago and was already accusing him of being a pervert! He was obviously interested in girls, so invitation rejected!

Sharon giggled, and patted Alice's head affectionately. "Now, now, Alice. You can't go around calling people perverts. It's not nice, you see." Alice growled a bit, narrowing her eyes at her tech. Oz gave her an annoyed look. _Pervert?! Just what makes me a pervert?! _

"But Oz-Sama is a player so it's safe to not get too involved with him. There's even a rumor that he likes frail and cute boys like you." Sharon whispered in Alice's ear. Unfortunately loud enough for the whole class to hear. Oz felt as if he was reduced to dust and blown away.

"That guy was staring at me with those leaching eyes! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Oogly eyes!" She yelled, using one of the student's desk as a stepping stool. Oz paled and quickly adverted his eyes from hers. _Best not to get him even more angry._

Sharon paled at Alice. "Now, now, Alice. Please don't embarrass Oz-Sama with his sexual obsession over young boys. He's just a Shotacon." Sharon scolded lightly. Alice obeyed, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Oz's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. He quickly stood up, slamming the palms of his hands hard onto his desk. "Sharon-Sensei! In my defense I have no interest in boys, and isn't Alice-San- I don't know, 15?" He asked, paling.

Alice pursed her lips, pulling on Sharon's sleeve. Sharon leaned over a bit, allowing Alice to whisper in her ear.

Sharon retreated and smiled, shaking her head slightly at Oz. "Nope. Alice-Chan is 13 years old. Yep, he skipped a grade." She confirmed. Alice rolled her eyes at the horror struck Oz.

_THAT MAKES HIM EVEN MORE ADORABLE!_

"Oh my! I feel as if I'm having a heart attack! Or is it that Alice-Sama has stricken me with this strong beam of love?" A girl with green hair, Ally swooned with adoration. Alice furrowed a brow and took a step back almost bumping into Sharon. Now she had decided that it was best to keep her mouth shut.

A random tall guy stood up from his desk, with an angry expression on his face. "Okay, I know you're new and all, but do not mess with my girlfriend. So, stop looking at her like that, she's mine!" He said irate. Alice smirked but a tick mark was obviously popping out from her forehead.

Sharon paled a bit. "Now, now, Alice-Chan. No need to respond-" She was ignored and put to the side.

"Shut the fuck up and just sit down, you obsessed stalker. And second, talk to your 'girlfriend', not me, 'cause last time I checked, she was the one swooning over some 13 year old kid." Alice pointed at him, with a scowl on her face.

The boy's eyes narrowed and he glared at her. "It wasn't her faul-"

Alice's death glare shut him up. "What are you, her damn fan club?" She seethed, grinding her teeth.

Oz was about to stand up when he noticed that Sharon had apparently lost control of the situation. "X-Xylander-San, I don't think that you're language-"

Alice cocked her head, to face him and growled. "Don't call me that."

Oz closed his mouth and quickly sat back down.

George snickered, leaning into the palm of his left hand. "Of course. It sounds like Oz to try to use his charms on a foul mouthed new kid. Even if it's a young boy. Must have backfired on you, huh?" He laughed, shaking his head. Oz glared at George and bit his lip, forcing himself not to throw an insult back at him.

Gil looked at Alice and George with hatred, and his chain, Raven reached for his hand from across the table, giving it a small pat. Gil looked at him, his eyes softening. The jet black shaggy haired boy gave him a suppressing look and retreated back to his seat, looking at his folded hands on his desk.

Alice glared at George, fist pulled out threateningly. "Oi! You with the orange hair! Yeah, you scatter brain! Don't insult that perverted oogly eyed kid, only I can do that. So lay off!" Alice said, standing up for the boy, not really knowing why she had done it. Oz looked up at her with little hope in his eyes.

_A-Alice! He's-!_

Alice was flustered when she noticed a few eyes looking back at her in surprise. "What the hell are you looking at, bystanders!"

"Could it be- forbidden unrequited love?"

"A manly romance? Is Gilbert getting jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?! Me and the young master have no such of a relationship whatsoever!"

"Yeah, because Gil-Nii is mine."

"It's Yaoi!" *Squeal*

Sharon's eyes transformed into the shapes of hearts.

"Alice-Chan is just too cute! Oh, just call me Onee-Chan!" Sharon started hugging Alice again, and Alice cried out in horror. "C-Cut it out, Tech-San!" Alice commanded, almost begging. Sharon shook her head, pouting.

"That just won't do! Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan!" Sharon insisted, rubbing Alice's head to hers. Alice almost fainted from shock and lose of oxygen. The class stared in horror as their teacher smothered the new student, Alice.

"TECH-SAN!"

"Come on, say it. No- yell it out with enthusiasm. Like this, ONEE-CHAN!"

"No way in Hell."

"Come on, say it. Or I'll hug you even more tighter! ALICE-CHAN!"

"ECK! ONEE-CHAN!"

"YES, YES, THAT'S THE WAY ALICE-CHAN! CALL OUT ONE MORE TIME!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

* * *

Being around Sharon was the only true reason why I would always try to keep my outburt at a minimum in class. - Alice Xylander

End.

* * *

**Preview:**

**"W-W-What w-was that for?" I asked, flushed, trying to deny what had just happened. Eddrick pulled out a cigarette from his pack, before shoving the rest in his pocket. He held a finger up to his lips, signaling for me to keep my voice low. I ignored him, and waved a threatening fist in my face.**

**"Don't you dare touch like that again if you fear for your life! I swear if you touch me again- I'll-!" He took a step forward, grabbing my wrist roughly, and backing me into a wall. I winced at the amount of force that he had used to push me into the wall. I looked up at his hardened gaze and growled lowly, hoping that he would take a hint, and stop keeping me captive.**

**"What will you do now Alice?"**

* * *

**G.S. NOEL: *SIGH* I FEEL LIKE I SUCKED AT THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY I TRIED MY BEST AND IF I KEEP THIS UP, THE TRUE PLOT WILL START UNFOLDING AROUND CHAPTER FIVE OR SIX.**

**ALICE: SO OZ HAS A RIVAL, GEORGE THAT HATES HIM BECAUSE HE STOLE A GIRL FROM HIM?**

**G.S. NOEL: YES...**

**ALICE: OZ IS A PLAYER.**

**G.S. NOEL: SOMEWHAT.**

**ALICE: OZ WILL BE MY CONTRACTOR?**

**G.S. NOEL: WHO KNOWS.**

**OZ: ALICE...IS THIRTEEN?**

**G.S. NOEL: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND LITTLE KIDS?! AND STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!**

**GIL: FINE, R&R READERS.**


	4. Tainted hearts

**G.S. NOEL: OK OK, SO I WANT TO THANK ALL THE AUTHORS AND VIEWERS THAT VIEWED THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS. I WANT YOU GUYS TO FEEL SO APPRECIATED THAT GIL AND VINCENT WILL THANK YOU IN MY STEAD.**

**GIL: WHY DO HE HAVE TO BE HERE?**

**G.S. NOEL: WELL I GUESSED JUST HAVING YOU HERE WOULD BE MORE EXCITING. RIGHT, ALICE?**

**ALICE: WHY CAN'T I DO IT?**

**G.S. NOEL: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

**ALICE: WTF?**

**OZ: WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**G.S. NOEL: BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

**OZ: I LOVE YOU TOO~**

**G.S. NOEL: LOLOLOLOLOL. OKAY READ THIS, *GIVES GIL AND VINCENT A LETTER***

**GIL: "Emz236: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY, I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY. SOMETHING THAT I HAVEN'T DONE IN A WHILE WITH ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES." WOW, THAT'S SAD.**

**G.S. NOEL: I LOVE YOU GILBERT.**

**GIL: *CLOSES HIS MOUTH***

**G.S. NOEL: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. NOW GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I wrapped myself tightly in my snow white blanket, feeling myself nod off to sleep. Even if I was fighting the fatigue I was feeling, my body didn't even want to move, and my eyelids were getting droopy. The golden watch that I had found the other day had done a great job at keeping me calm and settled. My clothes were wrinkled, and I had just realized that I forgot to change out of my school uniform. Oh well, I'll change when I feel like it. My hair was totally messed up, and I really hadn't bothered to brush out the new knots that had formed.

Can't I just cut it all off?

To be honest, I didn't know what time it was, or why I was even up. Eddrick had been gone for the whole day, was what one of the maids had informed me when I got home from school. All the maids were either asleep, or just quietly waiting in their rooms, as I was, to hear the door open.

School, wasn't how I imagained it to be. The building was huge, and there was rarely a place where you wouldn't find students hanging out at. My class was extrodinary. They all had something special about them, I could already notice. Sharon-Sensei was creepy, and so was that clown that she always had lunch (tea?) with. To put it simply, they were all weird, not a single normal one. And I...liked it.

"Alice?" There was a heavy knock on the door. I quickly closed the pocket watch, staring at it emptily for a few seconds before hiding it under my pillow. I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced at the door, through the heavy darkness.

"Alice, open the door. Didn't you know that it was locked?" Eddrick's annoying voice again. If I didn't answer him, he would most likely wake up the whole house again.

"H-Hold on a second. I'm coming." I shivered under the cold wind that swept past me. Biting the inside of my right cheek, I slowly placed my feet firmly on the ground. The floor was hard and cold, probably cause it was just wood. Cold wood. I ignored the feeling, and tip toed over to the door, unlocking it, and slowly opening it, that way, only the left side of my face was visible.

Eddrick stood there, with his black hair, pulled back into a low ponytail, his gold eyes staring at me, slightly amused. Raising and eyebrow he lifted his hand and cupped the door. "Is there something that you need?" I asked stiffly. Eddrick smiled a bit, shaking his head at my question, and pulling out a cigarette pack. I sighed in annoyance, attempting to close the door, but he held a very tight grasp.

"Well?" I was being rude, I know, but it was just too cruel forcing me to stand here in the cold. Eddrick yawned, and reached for my wrist, tugging me out from my safe place out into the hallway. I gasped lightly, landing softly onto his chest, in a daze.

Once, I had fully registered what happened, I growled, and stepped on his foot, hard. I could hear him chuckle, and I blushed in embarrassment. Damn, this old geezer had just made me make a fool out of myself. At this rate, if he kept on wearing those hard boots, the only person in pain would be me.

"W-What's so funny?!"

"I just wanted to greet you from your arrival at school before I left again in the morning." He said, reaching down to cup my face in his large hands. I was feeling flustered, and I could already tell that my face was beet red.

Mou~, just what was he trying to do now? I was frozen in place, and luckily, his lips had only just been placed firmly on my wide forehead. As soon as he released me, I took a wobbly step back, touching my forehead, and giving him a questioning look.

"W-W-What w-was that for?" I asked, flushed, trying to deny what had just happened. Eddrick pulled out a cigarette from his pack, before shoving the rest in his pocket. He held a finger up to his lips, signaling for me to keep my voice low. I ignored him, and waved a threatening fist in my face.

"Don't you dare touch like that again if you don't want me to freaking end your life! I swear if you touch me again- I'll-!" He took a step forward, grabbing my wrist roughly, and backing me into a wall. I winced at the amount of shear force that he had used to push me into the wall. I looked up at his hardened gaze and growled lowly, hoping that he would take a hint, and stop keeping me captive.

"What will you do now Alice?" I coughed, when he blew the smoke in my face. I struggled under his hold, kicking and squirming. Just what was with this old prune! Touching me at first, and now threatening to rip my arms out of its sockets!

"In my mansion, you are merely a toy. Not a boy but a girl. One who stays loyal, to me, and only me. Don't be rash and don't make decisions on your own. You good for nothing chain." His nails dug into my wrists, and I flinched where my wrists started bleeding. If this bastard thought that he could use me for any entertainment, I'll have Alyss come here personally, and whip his ass with that secret whip collection that she hides under her bed! Hey better not do any shit to me, cause I am not a toy, but the most powerful chain in the Abyss!

"Don't fuck with me!" He finally released my wrists, and I dashed towards the door of my room. I couldn't hear any footsteps following, so I assumed that Eddrick wasn't following me. I didn't dare look back at him as I retreated to my room, slamming the door, and throwing myself onto the floor.

_I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! _My own screams were muffled into my pillow and my fists pounded onto the hard wooden floor! He always got the last word! In the end, it was always me being affected by what he said or mentioned! Why was I the one being moved, getting flustered, or being fearful.

_Tear!_

My eyes opened a little to see that the pillow that I was screaming in was now ripped in half, soft white things coming out of it. I crawled on my knees towards the window, my fingers clamped against the windowsill Rearing my head back, I shouted the only thing that came to mind.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU, EDDRICK! GO ROT IN HELL!" I sucked in my breath after the last word, and I could already feel tears swelling up in my purple eyes. Tears? Why was I always crying like a baby! I wasn't a kid anymore, I was grown up now. Tears and lollipops didn't give me anything I wanted anymore. Power and violence did.

I ripped off my blazer, removed my shirt, leaving me in my undergarments and I pulled out a black nightgown that reached up to my ankles, and hung loosely from my shoulders. I bit my bottom lip, and mentally kicked myself. _**Good job, Alice. You just proved how stupid, easily controlled, and gullible you are.**_

I growled, and wanted to tear off the skin from Alyss's face.

_Must you always find a way to make me feel worse, Alyss?_

_**I never said that what I had to say was ever nice, Alice. Accept it how it is now, and come back home.**_

_No thanks._

I quickly shut off our communication link, and shook my head of any negative thoughts. As much as I had not wanted to admit it, Alyss was right. She was right from the very beginning. I was being weak by letting Eddrick control me. I was being gullible for actually believing that escaping the Abyss was going to get me away from my sister.

Right, the main problem here was that I was trying to get away from Alyss, not trying to avoid Eddrick. Compared to Alyss, all Eddrick was, was the leftover bone from some ribs that I could throw away anytime I wanted to. I quickly wiped away the small amount of drool that had dropped from my chin.

No, this is _not _the time to think about _meat._

_**But, in a way Eddrick is considered meat.**_

_Look, do I have to keep telling you this, every fucking single time?! I don't eat humans, that's fucking nasty! And you don't either. It's not like you have a life with the way you've been bothering me since I escaped the Abyss, so it should be easy to remember that I don't eat Humans._

_**Are you PMS-**_

_Talk to you later._

Awkward...

The gold watch that I hidden was now in my cold palms, tuneless. I stood in front of my mirror, my shoulders shaking with confusion.

Tomorrow, I would have to return this watch to its rightful owner. Yeah, right.

* * *

"Alice, Alice-Sama, wake up. Come on, wake up, you need to go to school." One of the young maids shook my shoulders. I moaned, and my eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was the dark red walls and then the grandfather clock that struck seven.

_SEVEN?!_

"Alice-Sama. I have to hurry and get you ready." I recognized her. She was that blonde girl who was always at unease around me. Her hair was let down today and her brown eyes looked at me in surprise.

"What's your name? I didn't quite catch it last time we met." I asked her, leaning over towards her in interest. She gave a small unsure smile, and looked at her feet, shyly. "Hanabi." She squeaked. I smiled, and patted her head, reassuringly.

"Thanks for waking me up, Hanabi."

I threw off the covers from my body and jumped up from the bed, startling the young girl. Hanabi maneuvered me into the bathroom, stripping me from my clothes, wrapping a towel around my body, and pinning my hair up.

One hour later, I stood in front of my full body mirror, staring at my pale face. It was like last night had never happened. My bloodshot eyes were normal, my skin was pale, not flushed, and there were no tears.

_**Good morning, Alice!**_

I jumped, my towel almost falling. I quickly composed myself, wrapping the towel more firmly over my torso. The fabric was softer than my bed sheets, and I wouldn't mind sleeping in them. It must have been some kind of rich fabric.

_What do you want, now, Alyss? Dolls not keeping you company?_

_**Cheshire took them all out to a party last night, they will back by noon. **_

I sat on my bed, getting goosebumps from the chilly winds escaping from the windows. It wasn't long when my legs started getting cold, and I prayed the Hanabi would hurry with my uniform.

_Isn't Cheshire your cat or something? Why didn't you go with them, it'd be a lot more fun than staying at that lonely palace, with just me biting your head off._

_**Alice, Cheshire is your cat too. I do agree that I feel a bit lonely now that everyone is gone. But, that doesn't matter because I'm spending time to talk to you, Sis. I don't mind if you bite me Sis, I really don't mind.**_

_It was an expression, Alyss. Just an expression. I didn't mean it literally. You do know that, right?_

_**Y-Yes, of course. I was just kidding. He-he-he.**_

I ignored her, and cursed lowly under my breath, as soon as I felt the cold winds getting stronger. Maybe, I should close the windows, also since our neighbors might be able to seem, and think that I'm indecent. I really don't feel in the mood to curse Eddrick out, or beat him into a bloody pulp as soon as I find myself a contractor.

"Alice-Sama? Sorry, there was a visitor downstairs that kept asking me all these questions that I couldn't help but answer."

Hanabi came back with my uniform and some bandages. "Alice-Sama, I have some exciting news. There is a cute boy downstairs from your class claiming that he has come to escort you to school today. Did I mention that he's _very _cute?" She said, zestfully, her left hand cupping her cheek, as her small fingers on her right hand started weaving themselves through my wet hair.

_**Translation, there's a 'cute' boy downstairs that wants to escort you to school. Emphasizes on the 'cute'. Seriously, how cute is this gentleman?**_

_Must you be as former to say 'gentlemen'? People don't say that anymore, they say 'guy'. Geez, you're reminding me of Eddrick. For all we know, it could be a girl cross-dressing as a guy. Which explains the 'cute' part._

_**But, who do you know that cross-dresses like a guy?**_

I grunted in response, the gold watch in my hands, and I caressed it slowly. _Point taken into consideration_

"A boy? Ugh, what did he look like?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't a certain blonde haired boy. Hanabi smiled and blushed harder. "It was a blonde haired boy." I face palmed. What the heck did he come here for?!

"Tell him to leave." I ordered, wincing as she pulled my hair hard.

"Nope, you could tell him off when you go downstairs."

"But-"

"It's rude."

"Hanabi. Can I ask you a question?" I asked, turning my head sideways to look at her. Hanabi stopped for a second before continuing to brush my hair. "Yes." She said softly. I didn't know if the question that I was going to ask was personal or anything, but I was curious.

"Why do you hate me so much?" My voice sounded childish but I didn't care. Hanabi's hands dropped from my hair and she turned away from me, looking through my uniform, trying to find something.

"What kind of silly question is that?" She shook her head, and her head bowed slightly.

"Do you have some kind of grudge against me?" I pouted. Hanabi slowly turned to look at me, and her small fists tightened at her sides. I dropped my head, waiting for the screaming to come. Hanabi just stared at me blankly, and then she did the most surprising thing. She laughed.

"You're so silly, Alice-Sama. I'm teaching you how to be proper and turn down boys that have shown interest in you. I've had many boys that always chased me around. Until Eddrick picked me up." She giggled at the end.

I didn't have time to care about Eddrick foolish actions, or that he was the first to ever prove to be a threat to me. The maid then grabbed the bandages, tying them tightly around my chest. "Suck in your breath, and hold it." She instructed, her foot on my back, as she pushed down on me to tighten the bandages.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. What the _fuck _are you doing to my back?!" I forget about holding my tongue when I was about to curse, and the maid tightened the bandages.

"Alice-Sama, a gentleman never swears in front of a lady." Hanabi scolded, releasing me, and buttoning my dress shirt. I groaned in annoyance and rolled my eyes at her. She was _totally _jealous.

* * *

_**Oz **_**_POV_**

I strummed my fingers against the black couch, with my chin resting on my left fist. My eyebrows were raised at how busy this house was. There were so many _young _maids scurrying all over the place. A lot of them were nice enough to wave and greet me with welcoming smiles.

I had lied to Gilbert about going to the Library, and decided to go over to pay a visit to the mysterious new kid, Alice Xylander. Books from our local library were boring, I practically read most of the books there.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Young Master?" A maid with blonde hair asked me, holding a pile of clothing. I recognized it as our School Uniform, and guessed that Alice had not gotten dressed upstairs. But, why was there a purple bra in there? And purple lace undergarments?

I shouldn't ask.

"Well, Young Master? Do you not want the tea?"

It would be rude to decline the offer.

"Sure, why not. That would be great." I nodded, slightly satisfied to get to have a conversation with at least somebody in this busy mansion.

I read her name tag that was attached to her shoulder blade. "Hanabi. Is it?" I asked, feeling hesitant. Hanabi smiled, hugging the clothes to her chest, and moving to set next to me on the couch.

She laid the uniform on her lap, and sighed in relief. "It's nice to know that Alice has at least one nice friend at School. He really doesn't talk about school with us that much. Which makes us, the maids, worried. I'm sure that even Eddrick-Sama has his worries about Alice. So, thank you for being a friend, and escorting him to school, thank you so much. A-Arigato," I could see Hanabi's bruised fingers clutch the fabric tightly.

"Y-You're welcome." I really couldn't find anything else to say. I've only known Alice for a day, and I didn't expect him to not talk about how annoying his class, and I were for the entire time at home. What I really wanted to find out was if he had any idea where my watch was.

Hanabi quickly stood up, and sniffled, slapping her cheeks, as if to keep herself awake.

"OK! Time to get back to work." Hanabi turned around to me, smiling brightly. Wow, I must have looked stupid. "I'll try to get Alice down in ten minutes. Would you like anything else with that tea? Cookies, maybe?" My eyes lit up when she had mentioned cookies.

OK, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have at least 5, right.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Alice POV**

I adjusted my large circular glasses, staring down at the freeloader, who was happily nibbling on some Chocolate Chip cookies. I almost growled, but instead, I bared my teeth at the kid.

When he saw me climbing down the stairs, I could see his eyes trail up to meet my own furious ones. He almost jumped up from the couch, and ran up to me, hands placed on my shoulders.

"Oh my goodness, Alice you're living it great! Your mansion is awesome! I mean look at all these young maids!" He nudged me with an elbow in my stomach. "You must be feeling lucky. I'm so jealous, I have no young maids in my home that want to even talk to me!" Fake tears erupted out of his eyes.

I gave him a grim smile. I could somehow understand why no maid would want to interact with him. They have so much patience. On the first day as a maid, I would have shoved him in the toilet.

"G-Good morning to you, too. So, Oz, what are you doing here?" I asked, removing his remaining hand from my shoulder. Oz scrunched up his nose, shoving his hands in his pockets and scratching his head.

"Well, something unfortunate happened. My watch has gone missing, and my pants pocket was cut. I need to contact my seamstress. That watch means a lot to me. It was a memento from a grave that I had found in my Mansion's garden." My heart stopped. A grave? In a garden?

_**Get to the point already, Alice.**_

_Sheesh, can't you at least let the suspension build up?_

_**You do it horribly.**_

_I'd like to see you do it better._

Alyss' heart stopped as well, and flashbacks of her mother, Lacie came to mind. The painful memories of Jack came to mind as well. Jack escorting me to the garden, Jack teaching me how to dance, Jack requesting to have Lacie's remaining memories. They all tugged at her heart, but Alyss couldn't just close off her connection with Alyss, she needed to know more.

_**See, what did I tell you, Alice? I'm better at keeping the readers interested.**_

_Showoff._

"Was it a gold watch?" I asked, reaching into my pocket to trace the outline of the design on the watch. If this watch did belong to Lacie, my mother, _our _mother. Then, there must have been a reason for it to be in Oz's garden.

"Yes, it was gold, and easily to fit into my palm." He said, pointing to his open left palm. I almost whined, but I had to give it to him. It was in his garden. His property. I had not right to take it.

_Yet._

I pulled out the watch from my pocket and slapped it into Oz's open palm, smiling when I heard him wince.

"There's what you asked for." I chirped, taking a cookie from the batch on the tray. Oz looked at me quizzically, and I bit the cookie in half, giving him an annoyed expression.

"So, how do you know that it was missing?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Oz snapped out of his trance. "Actually, this is what happened."

_**Flashback:**_

_The best way to let this time pass was to listen to the soft melody that MY watch played._

_Huh?_

_I dug further into my pocket, my hand going to straight through the black fabric. I stared down at my hand in shock, quickly pulling it out. A hole?! How was this even possible? Before I walked into class, I had made sure that my watch was secured in my right pocket. It had no such hold in it. I forced myself to keep calm and looked tiredly at the ripped fabric. Maybe it had gotten stabbed by some sharp object, maybe at the door frame, and I hadn't noticed._

_No, something doesn't feel right about all this._

_**End of Flashback**  
_

My jaw hardened and I squinted my eyes. Of course, it was that scrawny kid, George who cut his pocket. So, George was also interested in this watch. Oz continued to stare at me, and I blushed in embarrassment. _Fuck, _I hate it when this happens.

"Instead of staring at me, why don't you bow down on your knees and thank me? That sound good, you peasant " I jested, grabbing my book bag and waving quickly to Hanabi and the maids. Oz's mouth was still agape, and I clicked my tongue at his childish behavior.

_**He probably thinks that you stole it from him.**_

_I could care less about what he thinks._

**3RD POV**

"You were awfully rowdy today, Alice." The white haired man, Break commented snidely, sitting in front of Alice who was calmly eating her bento. Which was stuffed with all kinds of meat.

Alice didn't look interested, chewing away at the tender beef that the maids had tried their best cooking for her the other night. She savored each and every bite, and stared solemnly at the desk. She had decided to stay back and have lunch in the classroom, not wanting to socialize with any of the students. She just wanted to stay away from trouble.

Sharon sat next to Break, tea in one hand, a small slice of strawberry cake in the other. She smiled lightly, her eyelids half covering her eyes. "I found it quite interesting. Alice is interesting after all." She said before drinking her tea.

Alice sighed, eating the last bit of beef in her bento before going for the fried chicken. She ate hungrily, wanting to get her mind off of the incident in class. She could recall all the terrible things that she had said to them all to hide her embarrassment and the fact that she was shy.

Break broke off a piece of the lollipop in his mouth breaking the silence. "Actually, wouldn't you think that the boy, George, would be a potential contractor for Alice? They're both annoying." Break suggested, waiting for Alice's reaction.

Alice remained silent. She looked at the watch that she had found on a desk a seat away from the window. She wanted to know what it's purpose was, so that was another reason for her staying back in the classroom. It was a gold looking color and looked old and fragile. At first, Alice of touching it. But, curiosity had slaughtered the cat. Or in this case, the rabbit.

"Hey, Tech-san, Clown-san, I found this interesting ob-" She tried to say.

Sharon waved them off. "That's not even possible. I think it should be Oz. They have so much that they are missing in each other. I'm totally shipping this canon!" Sharon cried out in excitement, her eyes giving off an odd twinkle.

"Oz? Well, they are similar, but I'm still rooting for George. What about you, Emily?" Break looked down at the creepy doll/puppet on his shoulder. Emily laughed loudly. "It's either, Alice and Leo. Or, Alice and Alyss." Emily concluded. Break quickly slapped a hand against Emily's mouth, unfortunately, a bit too slow.

Alice froze when she heard her sister's name from Emily. She gripped her fork, and sweat dripped down her pale chin. She glared down at the half eaten chicken, her breath hitched in her throat.

Break noticed how she had suddenly changed and chuckled darkly while quickly paling. "Oh, what's wrong Alice? You don't look too good. Are you feeling sick?" Break asked, leaning over the desk and staring into Alice's lavender eyes.

Alice glared sharply at him, and gritted her teeth. "Now, I am!" She sneered, backing away into her seat. She closed the bento box and held the fork tightly into her hands, wanting to stab it into Break's flesh. Sharon's hand immediately went to Alice's hand that was gripping the fork, and she curled her fingers around her hand. Alice slowly looked at her hand, and Sharon looked at her concerned.

"Alice-Chan, you're bleeding. Stop holding the fork so tightly." Sharon scolded lightly, slowly uncurling Alice's fingers. Alice blinked. _I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice my nails digging into the palm of my hand._

Alice frowned, upset about her sister being brought up. "How do you guys know about her?" She asked blankly, her eyes darkening. Sharon looked at Break with a pissed off expression, and Break just shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, that's basically the reason why Sharon is your tech. See, she just stopped you from hurting yourself. If you ask me, she's got great advice." Break said, with a small smile. Alice tackled him from the end of the table, and slashed at Break's face with her nails.

"Asshole! Answer the fucking question!" She growled, trying to grab hold of Break's white hair. Break laughed maniacally, disappearing quickly before Alice could pull out his hair, and hiding behind Sharon.

"Sharon~!" He whined behind her chair. Sharon calmly drank her tea, ignoring Break's ignorant cries for help. "It's your fault, Break." She simply said. Alice settled down back in her chair, an evil aura surrounding her as she glared at Break.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Alice asked annoyed, getting ticked. She let the fork rest in her hand, and looked up at the two. Sharon and Break looked at each other and Break smirked while Sharon smiled.

"To bother you of course!" The chirped in unison.

"IT ISN'T NECESSARY, SO LEAVE!"

* * *

**Oz POV**

"Oz-Sama! What do you mean you can't take me out to dinner tonight? I thought we agreed to that yesterday. Oz-Sama, what's going on?" Ally, the girl who had claimed herself as the leader of my fan club said worriedly, sitting herself beside me on the bench.

Tch, here we go, _again._

I looked at her, disinterested, my hand poking at my tuna roll, bored out of my mind. Ally was following me around for ten minutes ever since class had ended, and was pestering me about their 'date' that I had quickly rejected.

"Well, you see. Ally, I never asked you out." I said, the words slipping off my tongue dryly. Ally sat there mystified I turned my head and continued poking at my tuna roll, wondering if anything interesting would happen.

"That's-I don't believe you! Don't look down like that on Ally-San!" Ally's annoying brown haired chain, Amanda, glared ferociously at me. I sighed and shoved the tuna into my mouth. I decided to ignore Ally and Amanda. Ally's hand suddenly shot out to touch me, and I quickly raised my hand to grab her wrist, looking at her with confused yet annoyed eyes.

"_What?_" I asked her, a bit too edgy. Ally pulled her hand back, her lip quivering in unease. Amanda snarled at me, holding Ally's hands in hers, caressing it softly.

"Are you afraid of that new_ chain _stealing your spotlight?" Ally muttered quietly to herself. I blinked and waited at least five seconds before laughing. "He has a name, you know?"

I crossed my arms over my chest raising an eyebrow and smiling "It's Alice, and he might be a chain and literally stealing away all the attention from me, but he's interesting. Very _intriguing._" I whispered the last part to myself, thinking that no one heard me. Amanda pursed her lips. Ally pouted, which made her look even more stupid.

I slowly stood up, my eyes closing and I dismissed myself from the table, wanting to find a quiet place. I really needed to find a quiet place to myself. I could hear the haste footsteps of Ally and quickly exited the Cafeteria, turning the corner and running a hand through my blonde hair.

"Oz-Sama, wait for me! There's something we need to talk about!" I felt exhausted, and made sure to quicken my pace, turning a different corner and into a narrow hall that was empty. I smiled, when I didn't hear anymore annoying outbursts or sounds, and sighed in relief.

_Now, if I could find something to sit on..._

I turned my head and found a chair in the middle of the hallway, rocking slowly and suspiciously. It looked as if someone had recently sat there, and dashed away. I glanced behind me and at the other end of the hallway.

_Just as I thought, no one's here._

I strode over to the wooden chair, and quickly patted it to get rid of any dust or dirt. I took in a deep breath, and sat down, huffing. I crossed my legs and dug into my jacket pocket.

_Shit. I forgot, Alice took my watch. Again._

* * *

**Alice POV**

Closing my mouth, I held the clock in my hand firmly. The melody that the watch played was beautiful but at the same time, made me feel forgetful and somewhat nerve wrecking bubbled up inside my stomach. Biting my lip, I pulled my knees up to my chest, clutching the watch in a tight hold

If Oz wanted it, he could come and get the watch himself I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes, causing me slight confusion. Why was this song so sad, so remorseful. Hell, why was I even crying. Why was I feeling anything? Whatever this feeling is, I hate it. I wish it would just go away.

_**Alice.**_

Stressed sighs rocketed through my body and I swore that I could hear Alyss's voice. My hot breath tickled my arms. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to keep my mind blank.

_**Alice, please come home.**_

So, I wasn't hallucinating.

_Oh, finally decided to talk to me, Alyss? What have you been doing all this time? _I asked, mockingly. The watch now felt slippery in my soft and hot palms. I only smiled dryly to myself.

_**Onee-Sama. Please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you like this. Are you upset with me? Is that why you won't come home?**_

I almost snarled at her response. What would make her think that? I almost felt like squeezing her cheeks and staring at her intensively.

_For what reason would I be upset with you, Alyss? And, don't call me, Onee-Sama anymore. You're obviously the eldest._

I smiled to myself, and I could already imagine Alyss' gentle smile widening on her face, her white hair blowing in the wind. I closed my eyes, imagining myself standing next to her, our hands intertwined.

No, that was _wrong. _Alyss was the will of the Abyss. She's always being driven by madness to try and drag me to the deepest depths of the Abyss. Nothing, could change the fact that she was unstable now. I bit my lip painfully.

_**You're right. I guess we never really decided who's the eldest or not. Alice, please hurry home. I miss you. I promise you that I won't ever hurt you again. I was overwhelmed by the power of the Abyss and I wasn't myself. I need you here with me. Please.**_

I stared at the watch in my hands glumly. I wished that what she was saying was true, and from her it was. But once I got back, it was highly possible that the madness would have already consumed her and her soul entirely.

_Alyss, no. You can't make me change my mind now. I don't know if it's actually you talking or the- other. I wouldn't mind going back. But, I'm risking anything to keep you sane._

_**Alice, I'm scared. It's dark and lonely here, and I'm just scared.**_

My eyes widened and softened. Damn it all. I hated this feeling so much. Being alone, it was a feeling that we both had. Even with each other, the other's hugs, the sisterly love. We always tried to deny the fact that we were and were to always be alone. No one wanted us, and we didn't want them either. We were ignorant and couldn't see anything but our world. Nothing more, nothing less. Even if this world that was lighter and different from the Abyss...

_**Just kidding~.**_

I gripped the hem of my shirt with my left hand, eyes glaring sharply at the fabric. I hadn't noticed that my teeth got sharper, and were pricking my bottom lip, drawing blood. I could already feel the tears resurfacing.

_Shut up, just shut up! You're the worst, the worst, terrible! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!_

I shook my head and was about to cut off the telepathic link, but was interrupted when the door of the classroom was slammed open. My head snapped to the direction of the door, and my hands tightened around the watch, causing it to re-open and the soft song started to play. The stupid tears had decided to overflow.

* * *

**George POV**

I slowly opened the door, in surprise for a soft tune to play. I looked up to find Alice, the new kid, facing me and giving me a look of surprise. Maybe he wasn't expecting me to walk in on him.

He sat on the desk, his legs pulled back into his chest, and he had somewhat of a depressed look on his face. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he was crying, and Oz's weird gold watch was in the right palm of his hand, hanging open.

Funny, I don't think that I have ever heard anything so beautiful play. Must be Oz's watch. I slowly walked over to Alice, my hands in my pockets. I tried to give him a hard look, trying to scare him.

Before I could say anything, he beat me to it, removing the glasses from his face, trying to wipe the tears away with his black blazer sleeve and used a small napkin to clean the lenses of his glasses. He squinted his eyes, as if glaring at me. I kinda felt sorry for the dude, I mean no man deserves to be walked in on when their bawling their eyes out like a girl.

"W-What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with the other kids?" He asked suspiciously, his tone harsh as usual. I almost smirked and forgot about the defenseless small boy I had seen not even moments ago.

"I was just worried about your safety, little boy. What are you doing up here all alone? Did you get lost and start crying?" I teased, not realizing that I was slowly leaning towards the guy. Alice looked shocked by my statement, and quickly put his glasses on. The soothing melody stopped, and I stepped back, looking down at Alice's tight fist which clutched the watch in a tight hold. Just what force was pulling me towards him? I wasn't interested in the guy, was I?

I looked up to see him adjusting his glasses. "If you must know, I just finished a short discussion with Sharon-Sensei and Break-Sensei. Is that enough of an explanation for you?" I could already tell that I was really bothering him. I smiled, and reached for his hand, trying to sneak the watch away from it.

"Oh really? Did you get in trouble for the ruckus you caused today?" My eyes bore into his and I could already feel his small hand shiver under mine. I smirked in pleasure as I slowly tried to pry off his fingers.

"What's it to you, freckles?!" He grabbed the watch tighter, pulling his hand roughly away from mine, and I was somewhat disappointed for some reason. My eyes widened a little bit at that thought. Huh? Disappointed? About what? Alice was a boy, he was a guy, there was no spark, no meaning. Alice was just a tool, a new tool that would gain anyone power over others. I pressed my lips into a firm line, staring into Alice's purple orbs.

Alice had a small pink tint on his cheeks, his eyebrows raised. I was shocked too. I forgot to come up with a comeback. He stared back at me, as if he was fighting his own inner battles with himself, his forehead creasing with worry every second. His face turned pale.

"Hey dude. You don't look too good." I reached out for him, this time in concern, trying to feel his head. Alice side stepped my hand, pushing me back with so much force that he was able to send me flying back into the door. The door gave in and broke in half due to the impact, and I hit the wall of the hallway hard.

"Ouch." I moaned in pain, feeling my shoulder at where he pushed me. He stood there with an annoyed look in those captivating purple eyes. "Oops, my bad." He scoffed, turning his back on me, his eyebrows furrowed. "That's a lot of power from a _weak chain _like _you."_

"Come any closer, and It just might not be an accident next time."

I could only nod in confusion watch him walk down the hallway.

_Interesting. _A smirk suddenly rose to my lips, and I threw my head back, listening to Alice's fading footsteps.

At that moment, I knew that if I could form a contract with Alice, no one would dare stand in my way when killing _him._

* * *

**Oz POV**

Panting heavily, I walked through the broken door of our Classroom, to find it empty. I sighed heavily, in stress, and I slowly made my way towards my desk. I sat in it, letting my head rest on the top, as I stared blankly at the shattered door.

Funny how I just noticed that there was a hole in the wall too. Did someone go on a rampage, broke the door and punched a hole through the wall. Ah, I don't know, and I don't care. Whatever and whoever it was, I'll just accept it.

I raised my head a bit, blond bangs falling into my eyes. I brushed them back, and started weaving my hand through the tear in my pocket. It was still a mystery how it got there. I still haven't told Uncle Oscar or Gil. I'll get a heavy scolding from Uncle Oscar when I go home.

My watch being stolen was obviously a deed that I would not forgive nor accept, even from George. It was a treasure that I had found in this grave that was hidden at my mansion. The melody was what reminded me of hope and what it felt to be alive in this world. But on lively days, it brought depression. That pocket watch was a mystery, and whoever had died, left it there on purpose. It was no coincidence.

"Oh dear, what happened to my classroom!" Sharon-Sensei burst into the classroom with a worried expression on her face. Her left hand held a textbook, while her other was touching her chin. Her boyfriend, Principle/ Math teacher Break-Sensei, was behind her, looking amused, his red eyes piercing mines, and that creepy doll, Emily, doing the same.

"Yo, Oz!" He greeted me, with a smug look. My eyebrow twitched. No matter what kind of honorable position these two teachers had at this school, they never took themselves seriously.

Sharon-Sensei's hard gaze suddenly went to me, when she finally realized that I was in the classroom. I paled and hid behind my desk, afraid that she would think that it was me who had caused this mess.

"It wasn't me, I swear! I just got here!" I shamelessly whimpered. Sharon-Sensei did that creepy giggle of hers, and even Break-Sensei shuddered.

"I know, I know. Silly Oz, why would I think that it was you? What matters now is that who will clean this mess up." When she said that, the death weapon, that deadly paper fan, flew out.

My life flashed between my eyes, and I was already putting the shattered pieces of the door together. Break had grabbed some cement and was filling in the hold in the wall. Sharon smiled at us, sitting in her chair with a cup of tea in her hands.

"You guys are so handy at times."

* * *

**G.S. NOEL: HELLO, HELLO, AND YES, I KNOW THAT I AM SUCH A LAZY BUM FOR NOW UPDATING SOONER. THE TRUTH IS...**

**ALICE: SHE WAS EDITING HER NARUTO FANFIC**

**G.S. NOEL: AND EDITING THIS CHAPTER TOO, _A LOT._** **I WAS PISSED OFF AT MYSELF AT HOW SOME PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT, AND I HAVE WARNED OTHERS, THAT I TEND TO GET SIDETRACKED WITH MOST OF MY STORIES. LOL- _NO,_ I'M SERIOUS. BUT, EVEN EDDRICK SCENE AND GEORGE'S SCENE WAS NECESSARY BECAUSE IT KINDA SHOWS WHO THEY ARE IN THIS STORY.**

**ALICE: GEORGE WANTING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT IF OZ, AND EDDRICK BEING A PEDOPHILE AND WANTING TI BE INTIMATE WITH ME. WHICH IS SO FREAKING DISGUSTING.**

**G.S. NOEL: NO ONE KNOWS HIS REAL AGE.**

**OZ: NOPE.**

**ALICE: NOT REALLY.**

**G.S. NOEL: AND I APOLOGIZE BECAUSE I DIDN'T ADD THE PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. -_-" AND ANY QUESTIONS ON THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME. I'LL EITHER ANSWER THEM IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR PM YOU MY ANSWER.**

**ALICE: R&R!**


End file.
